One Long Summer!
by Harry J.B
Summary: Sequal to One Long Week. The president invites Sonic and co. tio come with him on vacation for the summer...WHEE! SonXAmy SilverXBlaze HarryXSally ManicXOC ShadowXOC


One Long Summer is here!!!

DISCLAMER

I own nothing except Harry...so far...

Sonic and co. are (c) SEGA

Girlfriend is (c) Avril Lavigne i don't who has her on contract but it's theirs aswell ain't it?

CH.1 -VACATION!!!

_**RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

The bell rung loudly Sonic The Hedgehog was just leaving class he had just finished history. "sheesh! Who gives a horses bollocks about the friggin' civil war!" Sonic said. "O the decleration of independance." Shadow said. EVERYONE gasped including Sonic. "Now that's just un-american!!!" Sonic said. Shadow looked flustered. "uhh...sorry..." Shadow said then chuckled nervously.

Meanwhile...

Harry is neary asleep so is the whole class. 'English we understand the friggin' lingo we talk it!...well most of us...' Harry eyes Francico then sleeps. "and words like...**WAKE UP!!!" **The teacher screamed. Harry jolted awake. "1966!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Harry shouts suprised. The entire class is laughing their heads off!!! Especally Francico who is eeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllll...

Back with Sonic & Shadow...

"Now THAT is better than food!!!" Sonic said. Knuckles was showing the "doubles" (Yea...'sssssssuuuurrrrrreeeee'...) porn. Sonic had a crater of a nosebleed. Shadow was...ahem 'pleasing' himself...NOTHING HERE!!!

With Amy & Rouge AND Blaze AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDDD For f's sake!!! Tails...

"High school is TOO easy." Tais said pleased with his 'A-Class' report card. "Last day of high school before sum**mer vaction.**" Rouge had joined Amy at the end. Bold parts. "So what summer jobs are you guys getting?" Rouge asked. "Handyman." Tails said. "Singer!" "**REALLY!?**" This was something unexpected.

AFTER SCHOOL...YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

"Thanks for coming guys i'm about to sing my new song called girlfriend!" Amy said. The gang cheered and claped to edge her on.

_Hey Hey You You_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I know that ya like me_

_No Way No Way_

_No it's no secret_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I wanna be your girlfriend_

_Your so fine i want you mine i think you're delicious_

_I think about you all the time you're just so addictive_

_Don't you know what i can do to make you feel right_

_Alright_

_Don't pretend i know you think i'm damn precious_

_Hell yeah i'm a mother fuckin' princess_

_I can tell you like me and you know i'm right_

_I'm right_

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone's talkin' about_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I know that ya like me_

_No Way No Way_

_No it's no secret_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I wanna be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away i know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again_

_And again and again_

_So come here and tell me what i wanna hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name again_

_Because..._

_She's like so whatever_

_You could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyone talks about_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No Way No Way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I know that ya like me_

_No Way No Way_

_No it's no secret_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I wanna be your girlfriend_

_uh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause i can, cause i can do better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what were you thinkin'?_

_uh_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause i can, cause i can do better_

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in_

_She's so stupid, what were you thinkin'?_

_Hey Hey You You Hey_

_I don't like your girlfriend Yes_

_No Way No Way No way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey Hey You You No way_

_I could be your girlfriend No way_

_Hey Hey You You Hey_

_I know that ya like me_

_No Way No Way_

_No it's no secret No way_

_Hey Hey You You No way_

_I wanna be your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I don't like your girlfriend No way_

_No Way No Way_

_I think you need a new one Hey_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I could be your girlfriend No way, no way_

_Hey_

_Hey Hey You You_

_I know that ya like me No way_

_No Way No Way_

_No it's no secret Hey_

_Hey Hey You You No way_

_I wanna be your girlfriend No way, no way_

_Hey, hey_

Everyone cheered. Sonic went to her. "Wow, Ames that was awesome." "Thanks, Sonic." Amy and Sonic gave eachother a small peck on the lips. Yes they are together.

Like we are havin' a flash back to OLW, man...

_**"So, Sonic how about a date?" Amy asked. "uh bubububububu--" "Me and Justin pretended to like each other to make you jealous." Amy interupted. "phew...uhh...sure then awesome!!!" Sonic said. They kissed each other.**_

Bye bye flashback!!!

"Mail for Sonic Hedgehog!" The mailman passed the letter through the letterbox. Sonic opened it. "Dear Sonic The Hedgehog. You and your friends have been invited to my vacation as a school holiday for all the things you did to protect us from Dr. Eggman and the grey bearded double of his. Sincerly President Jason Kleggs." I'm bad at names so sue me. Sonic read aloud. "Guys we are goin' on vacation with the president." Sonic shouted. Everyone was infront of him with bags Amy gave him one most probably his whiched she packed for him. "Thanks." Sonic said.

R&R please THANK YOU!!!


End file.
